


Angels and Demons翻译

by destielarmyCN



Series: Heaven and Hell翻译 [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Shot, Post-Season/Series 09, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, porn with a little plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅塔特隆告诉卡斯提奥迪恩已经死了，但后者并不相信，他宁愿自己飞到地堡中搜寻，却发现迪恩已经变成了恶魔……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels and Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308343) by [WevyrDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove). 



> 翻译：Polly  
> 校对：裸奔

卡斯提奥关上监狱走廊的大门，然后慢慢滑坐到冰凉的石板地上，放任自己完全靠在墙上。天使慢慢闭上双眼。在迪恩是否死亡这件事上梅塔特隆绝对向卡斯提奥撒了谎，一定如此。

卡斯提奥驱使着自己剩余的荣光搜寻迪恩的所在，他感应到了他——迪恩仍然存在在世界上，但却有所不同。卡斯提奥内心的放松迅速被满腔忧虑替代。迪恩的灵魂充斥着黑暗，濒临堕落。天使为此不寒而栗，但很快阻止自己继续深入思考这种改变究竟意味着什么，他需要亲眼见证。最终，他决定在去地堡见迪恩之前先和萨姆通个电话，尽管他并不想与萨姆联系，这位天使满心只希望能够见到迪恩。

\---

下一刻，天使已经出现在地堡入口处，他踩着泥地走进其中。地堡中的寂静有些不同寻常，但卡斯提奥确定迪恩就在此处。他听到某处传来一阵含糊不清的啜泣，于是天使循声走去，发现自己正站在迪恩卧室大开着的门口。萨姆正坐在迪恩床边，将脸埋进自己的双手中哽咽，因此他并未注意到卡斯提奥已经来到了门口；而后者则注意到迪恩远离萨姆，面朝墙壁站在那儿。

卡斯提奥走进房间，迪恩也同时转过身，因此，天使发现自己正直视着迪恩那张血迹斑斑的面孔，全部伤口已经被他的新生力量治愈而消失，但迪恩似乎并不想费心将血迹清理干净。前任猎人讥笑着整暇以待看向卡斯提奥，他的双眼中流转着黑曜石般的光泽，这让天使感到恶心。他曾一度怀疑、但却从未相信过，但现在一切都化为现实——迪恩如今堕落成了恶魔，而且并非是普通的恶魔，他是地狱骑士。

“噢卡斯提奥，”迪恩拖着嗓音说，“我刚才还在想你到底什么时候会来看我。”

他话音未落，萨姆也随之抬起头。他看到天使后迅速直起身。

“卡斯！”萨姆恳求道，他的语调里仍然夹杂着些许呜咽，“救救他……”

迪恩将目光转回萨姆身上，“别再哭哭啼啼了，萨姆。”他随意挥了挥手，让萨姆被瞬间从床上掀起来，摔到地板上。迪恩大笑起来。萨姆绝望地看着卡斯提奥。

新生的恶魔抬腿走到卡斯提奥面前，细细打量对方，然后又绕着天使走了一圈，继续观察他。在此期间天使始终保持沉默，他能够感受到正从迪恩体内不断溢出的邪恶能量。

“我看出你的荣光正在消散，卡斯提奥。”迪恩轻柔地说道，“也许最好尽快再搞到一些。”他边说着边伸手抚平天使风衣的翻领。尽管迪恩并未直接触碰到他，但这一举动仍让卡斯提奥略微有些颤抖。迪恩再次笑出来，他的墨黑色双眼中闪现着显而易见的恶意，而卡斯提奥也直视着他，忍不住感到一阵恶心。

“离卡斯远点儿！”萨姆咆哮道。

“否则呢？我确信卡斯提奥会被你的关心打动，但你又能做什么？一个软弱无能的普通人类想要对抗地狱骑士？”迪恩模仿着萨姆的口吻道。

“卡斯，求求你救救他……”萨姆再次祈祷道，“克劳利说我们无能为力，但我不相信。”

迪恩再度爆发出一阵大笑，然而直到现在卡斯提奥也依然一言不发。他转而看向萨姆充满希望的脸，最终开口道：“我会尽我所能，萨姆。”

“而我能摧毁你，天使。”迪恩插嘴道，“将你撕成一片一片。我已经去过地狱，并从那儿回来。我很清楚如何让折磨永无止境。”

当迪恩威胁他的时候，卡斯提奥始终驻足原地。他知道自己正在逐渐衰弱的荣光无法匹敌一个新生的地狱骑士的力量，即便如此，他依然无意识地虚张声势地恐吓道，“你可以试试，我已经存在了几千年，我不会被一天大的恶魔打败。”

“谁说要打败你了？”迪恩夹杂着笑声说道，“我将摧毁你，我将让你成为我的。”那双黑色的瞳仁瞬间对上天使碧蓝的眼睛，后者被迫移开视线。

萨姆看上去十分无助。“卡斯！他现在充满了力量，你的荣光若是正在消散——”

“闭上你的嘴！”迪恩重又向萨姆抬起一只手，这一次后者同样被甩到了墙边。听到那扑通一下的撞击声和萨姆痛苦的呻吟，天使畏缩了。

...

迪恩再次对卡斯提奥露出一副势在必得的笑容，然后才松开对萨姆的扼制。“我会赐予你一次恩典。我不会让你亲眼见证我是如何毁掉你的天使朋友的。”

“他也是你的朋友，迪恩。如果你现在伤害了他，恢复以后你一定会后悔的。”萨姆靠在他身后的墙上轻声说。

“哦，我想我不会恢复了，哥们儿。我很喜欢现在的样子。”迪恩咧开嘴，露出凶狠的笑容看着萨姆，而后者再次开始抽泣。

前任猎人将卡斯提奥推搡出房间，然后大力关上身后的房门。

\---

“现在，没人会来打扰我们。”迪恩单手抓着卡斯提奥的手腕，同时另一只手将后者推到自己前面的走廊上，整个过程中天使并未有丝毫反抗。卡斯提奥唯一庆幸的是这次萨姆不会被迫夹在他俩冲突的中间，否则，他必须考虑在与迪恩的对抗中有所保留。

他们走进书房。卡斯提奥环顾四周，视线从上到下扫过书柜和书桌。上一次他在这儿的时候，迪恩和他都是人类。而现在，尽管卡斯提奥的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化，这儿究竟为何一切如常？

迪恩再次推着天使抵住书桌边缘，迫使后者弯下身，让自己的下巴和上半身都紧紧贴在桌面。卡斯提奥转过头，看到恶魔刚好俯下身笼罩在他上方，然后凑近他的耳朵轻声低语。

“我将彻底摧毁你，而且你会喜欢的。”

卡斯提奥能够听到在迪恩这句前后矛盾的话语中夹杂着对方的笑意，他闭上双眼，又一次打了个寒颤。天使意识到迪恩的胸膛正压在自己的背上，而与此同时，他自己的脸则被压在剩下冰凉带纹理的抛光木板上。两套衣物将二人隔开，但尽管如此，卡斯提奥仍然能够感觉到来自迪恩皮肤的灼热，烟火硫磺的气味夹杂着前任猎人的汗味在空气中散开。火焰、硫磺还有男人。

迪恩直起身，暂时减轻自己压在天使身上的重量，但仍然保持一只手按在他的背上来迫使对方趴好。然后，让卡斯提奥震惊的是，前任猎人用空出来的手覆上天使的臀肉，然后粗鲁地用力一攥；卡斯提奥压紧牙忍住一声惊叫。

“你喜欢这样吗，天使？”迪恩不断揉压着对方的臀部。

卡斯提奥没有回答。这绝非他所预想到的。当然，恶魔们永无止境的贪欲本性他一直谨记在心，包括杀戮的需求以及纵情声色；他只是从未想过有一天自己会成为后者的牺牲品。

迪恩粗鲁地揉压着卡斯提奥的身体，这令后者不由咬紧了牙。他非常确信那儿已经出现了淤青。而紧接着，迪恩再次俯下身笼罩在卡斯提奥的上方。

“我说过，你会喜欢这样的，天使？”恶魔凑在天使露在上面的那只耳朵说道。与此同时，卡斯提奥已经能够感觉到迪恩那根挺硬粗长的器官正直直地抵在自己的臀部，他不禁发出一声呜咽。

“哦就是这样，天使小乖乖。”迪恩边安慰道边用另一只手抚摸着天使的头发。卡斯提奥闭上双眼。这绝不是他的迪恩，他不断提醒自己。但尽管如此，他依然在畏缩的同时，情不自禁地享受对方的触碰。

而就在下一秒，迪恩突然用力揪住天使的发丝向上扯，这一粗鲁的举动令卡斯提奥倒抽一口冷气；紧接着，恶魔的脸已经探到了他肩膀与脖颈之间，他一口咬住那块皮肤，让天使爆发出痛苦的哭喊声。

“很好，天使……”迪恩抬起头咆哮道，“我将摧毁你的一切。”他咬合的力气足够大到咬破卡斯提奥的皮肤，鲜血从伤口处缓缓流出来；恶魔饥渴地吮吸起来。卡斯提奥开始抽泣，而迪恩则绕到他的正面，让自己的手掌覆盖在天使的长裤上，隔着那层布料摩挲着他的下身，感受着那里已经半挺立其的柱体。卡斯提奥拼命克制自己脱口而出的呻吟。

“看起来这并不像我们假装表现出来的那样不情愿啊。”迪恩低声喃喃道，他伸出舌尖舔了舔天使仍在流血的脖子，然后将手放在对方的肩膀上将卡斯提奥揽在怀中。现在，他们俩面对面直视彼此，于是卡斯提奥能够清楚地看到迪恩脸上显而易见的欲望，他恐惧而兴奋地呜咽着。

“怎么了，卡斯？”迪恩嘲笑起来，“不喜欢你看到的吗？”突然，迪恩将自己的双眼转变成人类时期的碧绿色，“这个怎么样，天使？”

卡斯提奥瞬间瞪大了双眼，直愣愣地盯着迪恩的眼睛。他多么希望相信原来的迪恩已经回来了，但他很清楚这只不过是恶魔的一个简单的把戏。而迪恩再次让自己的眼睛变回漆黑，并大笑起来。

“我认为你还是这个样子更好一点。”卡斯提奥几乎说不出话来。他羞耻地意识到迪恩是正确的。在迪恩还是人类的时候他俩从未以这种方式接触过彼此。卡斯提奥曾经有过一点想法，但迪恩从未表现出同样的感觉；尽管有时他看着卡斯提奥的眼神会让天使的内心有些忐忑。而现在，这种顾虑全然消失，迪恩想要他，。他是个恶魔。卡斯提奥心道，我不能这样做。但他的身体不听指挥。

“你太过安静了，天使。从前你总是特别啰嗦，而且总说得头头是道。”迪恩的手轻柔地抚摸过卡斯提奥脖子上被咬到的地方，那处伤痕顺着他的手迅速愈合。卡斯提奥为这炙热的触摸而颤抖，这让迪恩咧开嘴笑起来。

“都好了。”他嘟哝道，然后舔了舔刚刚愈合的皮肤。这一次，卡斯提奥还未来得及阻止，便不由漏出一丝呻吟。

“没错，你想要我，不是吗，天使？这件事情我知道很久了。一直以来你看着我的眼神，那就像你想要进入我的身体里，想要让我成为你的容器。”迪恩继续在卡斯提奥的脖颈处轻轻舔舐着，而天使本人也违背自我意志地放松下来。迪恩将嘴唇移动到卡斯提奥的唇上，温柔地亲吻他；后者努力支撑住自己的身体，却无法阻止自己屈服于这个吻，忍不住地用舌头迎合迪恩的动作。恶魔的味道像是炽热的烟火硫磺，天使本该排斥他，但现在，卡斯提奥已经丢枪弃甲，他渴望迪恩，无论他是恶魔与否。他始终渴望着迪恩。

卡斯提奥向后躲闪，他注视着迪恩的双眼开口道：“是的。”

迪恩露出一个大大的笑容，粗鲁地亲吻起天使，他未剃干净的胡茬儿擦过卡斯提奥的皮肤；然后前任猎人再度咬上后者的嘴唇，吮吸着天使的鲜血。卡斯提奥叫起来。

“我就是喜欢你的味道，我的天使。”迪恩再次将手挪到卡斯提奥长裤的正面，同时开始亲吻对方的耳垂。“我放荡的天使小婊子。”

卡斯提奥已经完全勃起了，但他毫不在意。无论以何种方式存在，迪恩仍是迪恩，令他无法抗拒。于是天使为迪恩爱抚他的动作而愉悦地呻吟着；接着迪恩抽出手——这让卡斯提奥满怀不舍——然后他脱掉天使的风衣和西服外套，并将衬衫也一下子扯开，任由断线的纽扣崩开滚落在书房的地板上。卡斯提奥恳求地呻吟着，于是迪恩再次开始用自己的方式在天使的脖子周围反复舔咬，然后移到对方的胸口，轻轻咬住其中一颗乳头，引得卡斯提奥情不自禁地哭出声来。与此同时，前任猎人解开天使的皮带，将长裤从他的双腿脱下来，然后解开纽扣、扯开拉链，将手伸进卡斯提奥的内裤中，边抚慰着对方的性器边品尝他的乳头。

“你硬成这样，天使。”迪恩表扬道，他紧紧握住卡斯提奥的下体。“我将会对你的容器做出这些事。”而天使则开始肆意地呻吟起来。迪恩用双手将卡斯提奥的内裤彻底撕开脱掉。

“那感觉会更棒。”迪恩边说边后退一步，欣赏着自己的杰作。卡斯提奥气喘吁吁地靠在桌面上，双手抓紧桌子的边缘；他的长裤已经落下在脚踝处，男性器官肿胀而挺立，在两腿间直直地翘起。他仍穿着自己的衬衫，但那只不过是半耷拉在他的肩膀上，而天使的整个胸腹都全然暴露在空气之中。尽管之前迪恩已经将他的伤口治愈，但在卡斯提奥的脖颈处迪恩咬过的地方，依然存留着一块绯红的淤痕。天使的蓝眼睛大大地睁开，双唇肿胀，沾着迪恩的吻留下的血迹。

迪恩再度走上前压在天使身上，让对方为自己裸露在外的下体被迪恩的衣物摩擦挤压而呜咽出声；接着前任猎人慢慢滑下去，跪在卡斯提奥的面前。他抬起头用那双不透明的纯黑眼睛看着天使，邪恶地笑了笑。那双眼睛周围皱起的眼纹仍像原来的人类迪恩，但那恶魔特有的笑容却完完全全属于面前的恶魔迪恩。迪恩已经足够接近这位天使，以至于让卡斯提奥甚至能够感觉到对方的炽热气息喷洒在自己胀痛的性器上。

“我不知道为什么萨姆要求你来帮助我。明明你才是最需要帮助的人。”迪恩冲着天使嘲笑道。“你想我把你操到飞起，不是吗，你这个欠操的荡妇。”卡斯提奥完全抑制不住地从口中漏出痛苦的呻吟，他无比渴望迪恩能把他含进嘴里，但那个恶魔却只是用自己的呼吸挑逗他。

“抱歉天使，这可不在今晚的菜单上。”迪恩嘲弄道。他突然站起身，用力抓住卡斯提奥，然后转到对方身边，迫使这位天使再次趴在桌面上。卡斯提奥的内心因期待而揪紧，而迪恩则托住他的臀部。

“如此纯洁而美丽，并且即将由我来毁灭。”迪恩如此威胁道。

卡斯提奥闭上双眼，接着他感觉到迪恩的手指粗鲁地挤进他的体内，这让天使痛苦地倒抽一口冷气；然而迪恩并未等到对方习惯他的入侵，却很快开始加入新的手指。卡斯提奥眨眨眼挤掉眼泪，他的猎人本不会这么急躁。尽管每一次喘息都带着痛苦，他依然渴望着迪恩，无论对方处于何种状态。迪恩野蛮地继续动作，将自己的手指强硬地推入按压着卡斯提奥的内壁；而后突然他抽离手指，放在口中吮吸着，用自己的唾液将指缝都全部润滑，接着才再次回到天使的后穴，更加惬意自如地在里面穿插摩擦。卡斯提奥不得不对迪恩并没有毫无准备地强迫他而产生感激。这微小的怜悯、是除了先前那一温柔的吻以外仅剩的能够给予他安慰的，让他对迪恩尚未完全迷失保持希望，对迪恩仍然关心着他、不会过分伤害到他抱以期冀。

迪恩的手指离开了天使体内，后者此时仍然低着头趴在桌上，因而他的视线无法触及迪恩此刻的情形，但他能够听到前任猎人的牛仔裤掉到了地上，以及对方除却其它衣物的沙沙声。迪恩用自己那根滚烫而坚挺的部位抵在卡斯提奥的入口处，他的顶端对于那里而言似乎太大了些，而卡斯提奥则努力将自己支撑在桌面上。

“求我，你这个天使荡妇。”迪恩仍然抵在那儿说道。

“求你了迪恩。”卡斯提奥已然放弃了任何假意抵抗。

“求我什么？”迪恩催促道。

“求你了，求你操我。”卡斯提奥抽泣着说道。

“那可真棒。”迪恩开始将自己全力挤入天使的后穴；在他的阴茎只进入半个顶部时，卡斯提奥已经呻吟起来；而迪恩仍继续向内入侵，令卡斯提奥想要为那强劲的痛感而哭喊出声，这一过程中几乎没有任何润滑。与此同时天使也在让自己的身体迎向迪恩，试图更快地将对方纳入体内。整个顶端都已经滑入穴口，卡斯提奥强忍住呜咽，而迪恩则笑了起来，开始一下接一下地向内顶去。卡斯提奥现在已经忍不住肆意地抽泣起来，来自迪恩的侵犯与近乎灼伤体内的热度让他万分痛苦，又万分愉悦。现在，迪恩已经掌握了自己推入的节奏，而卡斯提奥则明显地感觉到自己的身体被深深地侵犯，恶魔的阴茎正在以巧妙的角度抵在他最敏感的那处神经集聚束的表面，仅仅是几次顶入就让卡斯提奥近乎高潮。迪恩能感觉到卡斯提奥紧绷的身体。

“唔麽，天使。”迪恩抚摸着卡斯提奥的身体，尤其宠爱地揉了揉他的肚脐，“你快了？”

“是的。”卡斯提奥哭着回答道。

“为了我而高潮，天使。为了你的恶魔。”迪恩命令道。他再度大力撞进卡斯提奥体内深处，而天使本人则愈发兴奋地尖叫起来，他在迪恩的手中达到了欲望的巅峰。一瞬间，天使的翅膀倒映在墙壁上的阴影清晰可见，迪恩也明显感觉到那层羽毛刷过他脸颊和身体的触感。

“该死的！”迪恩吼道。卡斯提奥的翅膀所带来的视觉冲击与触觉也将他推向了勃发的边缘。他的性器抽搐胀大，而后在天使的体内深深地射了出来。这让后者在刚刚结束高潮以后再次高声呻吟起来；迪恩的体液灼热得难以置信。

空气中弥漫着夹杂了硫磺的性爱气息，黑色的烟雾在半空中飘荡。卡斯提奥精疲力尽。迪恩放开搂住对方肚子的手，完全离开了天使。没有迪恩的身体包围着，卡斯提奥瞬间感觉到了寒冷，他设法将自己从桌面上撑起来，而与此同时，迪恩留在他体内的精液也流了出来，顺着他的大腿滴落在地板上。

迪恩用那双碧绿的眼睛注视了天使片刻，而后者也向他走近一步，于是迪恩几乎可以算得上是含情脉脉地吻上他。卡斯提奥闭上眼，当他再次睁开的时候，前任猎人的眼睛已经彻底恢复成漆黑。

卡斯提奥飞快地后退，直到撞上身后的桌子等障碍物。下一秒，迪恩打了个响指，于是两人的身体瞬间被彻底清洁，甚至衣着得体。

“只是个从克劳利那儿学来的小把戏。”迪恩随意解释道。

卡斯提奥茫然不知所措，即便所有痕迹都已被清除——除了他后穴处的隐隐抽痛——那仍然作为提醒天使迪恩刚才所进入的地方的证据而遗留下来，他仍然试图理顺刚才发生的事情。而迪恩则为卡斯提奥的表情感到好笑。“你原以为我会做什么？杀了你吗？”

卡斯提奥的脸颊因被羞辱而开始充血发烫，他努力想要说些什么，但却发现自己始终处于弱势地位。

“好吧，改天我会来看你的，天使。”迪恩最后笑着说道，“再会宝贝儿。”

他消失了。


End file.
